Harry Potter Ou plutôt Le Petit Chaperon Rouge?
by Mouna Nasake
Summary: Harry se retrouve plongé dans l'aventure terrifiante du petit chaperon rouge. Il doit vivre une épreuve terrible, pourtant sans cette épreuve il n'aurait jamais connu l'amour...shounen ai un peu yaoi sur les bords mais bon...OS


**_Les mondes fantastiques font des bons mélanges...enfin pas toujours!_**

Il était une fois un jeune adolescent qui se baladait en sifflotant dans la forêt interdite…Il ramassait tranquillement des « botrucs », sa cape rouge sur le dos -le rouge était la couleur de sa maison- lorsqu'un bruit l'attira, il aperçut une étoffe noire tourbillonner…N'y prenant pas vraiment garde, il n'accéléra qu'un peu son pas. Il était près de minuit, la pleine lune éclairait le sentier et il avait tout son temps.

Il portait dans sa main un panier avec une potion médicinale, une coupe de jus de citrouille et un anneau extrêmement précieux. Il devait apporter ça à son Père-Grand, Gandalf, qui l'attendait avec impatience au fin fond de la forêt, proche de la taverne d'Aragog qui avait d'ailleurs déménagé et élu domicile en pays du Mordor, en haut d'un escalier, au fond d'une grotte.

Notre cher Harry avançait donc prudemment dans les bois qui s'épaississaient de plus en plus… Il avait parcouru cinq kilomètres avant que cela ne se produise : Un hurlement distinct avait résonné pas très loin de lui. Harry s'inquiétait. En effet, le cri venait de vers chez son Père-Grand… Il parcouru les trois cents kilomètres qui lui restaient avant d'arriver à la Cabane Hurlante. Il entra. Dans le lit de son Père-Grand se trouvait ce dernier. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas vu Gandalf, pourtant il remarqua de fortes différences par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il lui avait rendue visite.

Père-Grand, ta barbe est un peu de travers…

C'est la vieillesse qui me prend… répondit le vieux.

Bien que la réponse lui semblât un peu étrange, Harry s'assit à côté du lit.

Tes yeux sont noirs, Père-Grand…constata Harry qui était de plus en plus soucieux.

C'est pour te faire peur mon enfant…dit Gandalf avec un ton irrité que Harry ne lui connaissait pas mais qui lui rappelait désagréablement quelqu'un.

Mais…ta bouche elle…elle grandit…remarqua l'adolescent, tremblant maintenant de peur.

C'est pour mieux vous manger, Potter ! dit l'homme en se levant, arrachant sa barbe.

Harry reconnu de suite l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, ainsi que la cape qu'il avait cru voir quelques temps auparavant. L'homme était grand, il avait de grands yeux noirs, des cheveux noirs et gras qui encadraient son visage et surtout, la même expression de dégoût qui apparaissait sur son visage chaque fois qu'il croisait Harry. Ce dernier mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais dans son ébranlement, il ne manqua pas de remarquer les poils qui poussaient sur les bras de Rogue et que sa tète se déformait.

Qu'est-ce que…

Eh bien Potter, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous avouer que lorsque votre père et ses amis m'ont fait leur farce et m'ont poussé à les rejoindre ici même, afin de me faire avaler tout cru par Lupin, ils n'ont pas changé d'avis assez tôt, et Lupin, ayant flairé mon odeur, s'est approché et m'a mordu. Nous étions alors deux loups-garous et si nous ne nous sommes pas entretués pendant que nous venions nous cacher là, une fois par mois Lupin et moi, ce n'est que parce que deux loups-garous ont la même force et que nous le savions. Si l'un de nous mourrait, l'autre mourrait aussi, expliqua le professeur des Potions sous le regard atterré de Harry. Nous avons pourtant bien failli…ajouta-t-il.

Il avait parlé pendant sa métamorphose et celle-ci était maintenant presque finie. Harry était incapable de bouger. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir bien que tout son corps lui criait de s'enfuir. Il pensa à rester là et à se laisser dévorer par le loup noir qui l'observait d'un air affamé, puis il envisagea de feindre de s'évanouir et sortir sa baguette magique au moment où le monstre s'y attendrait le moins. Pourtant, il n'était même pas capable de tomber…Il finit donc par choisir la solution la plus stupide, mais la plus simple : hurler :

AU SECOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR WAAAAAAAAAH !

Rogue fonça soudain avec un rugissement digne des Orcs. Il était à cinquante centimètres de Harry lorsqu'il s'affaissa soudain sur le parquet branlant. Harry, scotché sur place, s'effondra avec un soupir de soulagement intense et des tremblements parcourant son corps tout entier. Il finit par lever la tête. Devant lui se trouvait l'homme le plus beau que l'on puisse imaginer. Ses cheveux d'un blond étincelant caressaient sa peau blanche et ses yeux bleu turquoise brillaient de joie. Un fin sourire apparaissait sur son visage aux traits doux et il tenait fermement un arc d'une puissance incroyable et un carquois rempli de flèches semblable à celle qui avait percé la tête du loup-Rogue. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en recomposition et son visage avait repris sa forme initiale.

Désolé d'être arrivé en retard Harry(si on avait était dans un manga j'aurais rajouté :-kun mais il n'y a pas d'équivalent en français) dit l'elfe resplendissant de beauté.

Harry pendant un moment se crut au Paradis : Que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux que Rogue mort, cet elfe magnifique qui faisait ressentir à Harry un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé et qui ressemblait un peu à celui qui l'avait fait embrasser Ginny la première fois. Pourtant ce qu'il ressentait pour cet elfe était beaucoup plus fort. Il se dit qu'il était absolument sûr d'être au Paradis à présent lorsqu'un détail le fit douter : s'il était vraiment mort, il aurait revu Gandalf-le-Gris… Pourtant celui-ci avait bel et bien disparu.

Regarde, murmura l'elfe en pointant son doigt vers le corps inerte de Severus Rogue.

Harry observa. Une coupure se dessinait sur son ventre, une lame en sortait. Puis deux mains sortir par la coupure, écartèrent les bords et prirent appui se le sol, à présent tâché de sang. Une lumière éblouissante éclaira tout à coup les lieux. Harry se mit la main en visière pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose…vainement. Malgré tout, une voix, plus claire que possible se fit entendre alors.

Je te revois enfin Harry !dit la voix. Je suis…Gandalf-le-Blanc !

La lumière s'abaissa et Harry put de nouveau voir normalement. Il leva les yeux vers son Père-Grand. Il avait changé : sa barbe, ses cheveux et ses habits étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Il souriait comme à son habitude face à l'incrédulité de son petit-fils.

Merci à toi Legolas. Je t'en serai reconnaissant. Bien, tu m'as apporté l'anneau que gardait Touffu Harry. Je m'en vais le donner à Frodon sur le champ. Legolas, je souhaiterais que tu me rejoigne le plus vite possible. Merci pour le jus de citrouille et la potion, Harry. À bientôt !lança-t-il avant de transplaner.

Harry se leva péniblement et regarda encore une fois ce fameux Legolas. Son cœur bondit pour la millième fois de la nuit. L'elfe souriait. Harry sourit aussi.

Soudain, Legolas fit quelque chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il glissa sa main celle du jeune adolescent puis se pencha. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que Harry et ce dernier le vit se rapprocher de lui sans se rendre compte que son cœur explosait de joie. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Harry comprit soudain ce qu'était le bonheur. Il embrassa Legolas avec tout l'amour qu'il était capable de donner et se vit à sa grande surprise en recevoir autant. Leur baiser fini, les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent à nouveau.

Ils repartirent, côte à côte, main dans la main, pleins d'émotion et d'amour, heureux. Harry sut de suite qu'il ne retournerait plus à Poudlard l'année suivante. Dumbledore venait de mourir, la Terre était trop dangereuse avec Voldemort dans les parages. Il décida qu'il partirait en compagnie de Legolas pour la Terre du Milieu dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux, loin de celui d'Harry Potter et du petit chaperon rouge.

**_Fin_**


End file.
